Heaven's Crossing Pantheon of Gods and Goddesses
Agriculture Plant Manipulation Healing (plants only) Exceptional farming skills Autumn Summon Autumn Thermal Resistance to both heat and cold Wilt plants and make leaves fall Blame/Mockery Voice Replication Shapeshifting Empathic Mimicry Belief Induction Beginnings/Endings(Technically Fate)- Tsuna Sai Goddess of Fate Can see births and deaths of people Can see starts and ends of journeys but not the journey in-between Doorways- Xishi Goddess of Space Dimensional Manipulation Dimensional Travel Dimensional Storage Teleportation Make a doorway go to any other door Make doors appear anywhere Celestial Axis Cosmic Manipulation Solar Manipulation Moon Manipulation Vacuum Adaptation Chaos Chaos Manipulation Probability Manipulation Choices(Technically Fate)- Tsuna Sai Goddess of Fate Can confuse people Can give people stress Persuasion Death Death Inducement Death Sensing Lifeline Sight (only powerful users) Sooth/Induce Pain Death Premonition Destruction Disintegration Destruction Granulation Crushing Earth Earth Manipulation Earth Mimicry Plant Manipulation Salt Manipulation Melt into the Earth for travel Crystal Manipulation Fear/Terror Illusion Manipulation Fear Inducement Fear Empowerment Festivities Pheromone Manipulation Plant Manipulation Emotion Manipulation Empathy Empathic Creation Sound Manipulation Fire- Nekomata Kellas God of Fire Fire Manipulation Fire Mimicry Forgery/Blacksmiths Fire Manipulation Geothermal Manipulation Metal Manipulation Earth Manipulation Weapon Manipulation Metal Sensing Atomic Vision Enhanced Forging Fortune (Technically Fate)- Tsuna Sai Goddess of Fate Luck Luck Bestowal Always have good luck unless they want bad luck Can see someones luck meter Can see any good and bad luck symbols (ex. horseshoes, spilled salt, etc.) Healing Healing Biological Manipulation Enhanced Regeneration Enhanced Immunity Hearth Fire Manipulation Induced Premonitions Influence Families Heat Generation Hunting/Wildlife- Keisuke Takarashi Faunal Mimicry Enhanced Senses Animal Manipulation Weapon Manipulation Animal Summoning Plant Manipulation Labor Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Durability Enhanced Determination Love- Halena Paltibla Goddess of Love Emotion Manipulation Empathy Pheromone Manipulation Persuasion Empathy/Telepathy Supernatural Beauty Magic Life-Force Manipulation Magic Mysticism Dark Arts Shamanism Memory Enhanced Memory Memory Manipulation Moon- Tsuna Sai Goddess of the Moon Moon Manipulation Darkness Manipulation Shadow Travel Limited Time Manipulation Music/Songs Musical Empathy Sound Manipulation Vast knowledge of musical things Voice Manipulation Mysteries(Technically Knowledge) Knows all answers to riddles and mysteries Nature- Fugen Skilos Element Manipulation Elemental Force Manipulation Weather Manipulation Nature Manipulation Plant Manipulation Animal Communication Woodland Magic North Ice Manipulation Freezing Teleport only in the North Direction Always know what direction they are facing Oceans Water Manipulation Water Mimicry Aquatic Adaption Undersea Animal Telepathy Undersea Animal Mimicry Weather Manipulation Order/Justice/Law Order Inducement Prophecy(Technically Time) Premonition Precognition Retrocognition Psychic Sensing (advanced users only) Rainbows Solidify Rainbows Travel on Rainbows Shoot Rainbow Beams Force Fields Color Manipulation Revenge/Balance Knows who did something good or bad Yin &Yang Manipulation Probability Manipulation Make no person in a group favored above another Granting Revenge Sight Enhanced Vision Heat Vision Aura Vision X-Ray Vision Atomic Vision Sky/Heavens Cosmic Manipulation Air Manipulation Lightning Manipulation Light Manipulation Weather Manipulation Divine Evocation Angelic Summoning Flight Levitation Sleep/Dreams Sedation Sleep Manipulation Memory Manipulation Control sleeping people See others'dreams Dream Manipulation Sports Instantaneous Adaptation Enhanced Agility Enhanced Speed Enhanced Strength Enhanced Durability Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Reflexes South Teleport only in the South Direction Always know what direction they are facing Magnetism Discharge magnetic pulls Speed Absolute Speed Dimensional Travel Spring Summon Spring Healing (plants only) Thermal Resistance Thermal Manipulation Stars Solar Manipulation Create mini stars to attack or distract opponents Can summon living constellations Know all stars, constellations, and planets Always know where they are and what time it is by looking at the stars Strength- Shimei Kintaro God of Strength Absolute Strength Invulnerability (even by god standards) Summer Summon Summer Plant Manipulation Heat Resistance Sun- Zenith Huon God of the Sun Solar Manipulation Solar Radiation Absorption Light Manipulation Radiation Manipulation Invisibility Thermal Resistance Time Time Manipulation Time Travel Travel Enhanced Speed Enhanced Dexterity Teleportation Flight Dimensional Manipulation Dimensional Travel Tachyon Mimicry Trickery Illusion Manipulation Shapeshifting Probability Manipulation Trickster Underworld Necromancy Darkness Manipulation Spirit Manipulation Shamanism Hellfire Manipulation Empathic Creation Shadow Travel War- Shimei Kintaro Empathic Creation Weapon Manipulation Advanced Combat Skills Replication Curse/Bless Weapons Chaos Manipulation Wealth Create gold, silver, and other precious metals Can control the stock market Crystal Manipulation Monetary Manipulation Wisdom/Knowledge Enhanced Intelligence Knowledge Replication Enhanced Dexterity Mental Powers Clairvoyance Numerology Vast Knowledge of the Gods they believe in Winter Summon Winter Ice Manipulation Freezing Cold Resistance Youth/Old Age Age Manipulation Age Shifting Age Transferal Make people feel the effects of old age Sense Ages Summon the Fountain of Youth